


For the Last Time

by Somethingaboutit



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: David is clueless, Future Fic, M/M, Matteo can sing pretty well, Memories, cute boyfriends, happy tears, proposal fic, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingaboutit/pseuds/Somethingaboutit
Summary: Matteo proposes to David





	For the Last Time

  David walked into his old high school, confused as to why Matteo told him to come here. When he walked in, the lights were dimmed and there were fairly lights wrapped around the pillars in the commons. Jonas was sitting on a chair beside Matteo on the small stage, all their friends holding small bundles of baby’s breath, Davids favorite flower. David walked towards the sight, taking it all in. Jonas began strumming a familiar tune on his guitar, he knew this song. It was the song that Matteo would always have him play when the blonde was sad. 

  “I heard somebody knocking at the door and I had a drink in hand but I was looking for something more when I put my eyes on you, I fell in love with you, for the last time” Matteo sang, Davids eyes forming tears. As he walked closer to his boyfriend, their friends smiling at him. Mia placing a single baby’s breath behind his ear, “I remember the dark brown of your eyes and your olive skin and the look of sin—yeah, you took me by surprise ahen I put my hands on you  
I fell in love with you, for the last time” 

 

>  Because the brighter that we shine  
>  Leaves a bigger shadow in our wake  
>  A story we can tell another time  
>  But if this was love and I was wrong  
>  Then I'll admit the mistakes we made were always mine  
>  Were always mine
> 
> I told you to go left, then I went right  
>  Though I told you that I loved you, you couldn't tell I was lying  
>  'Cause I put a spell on you  
>  When I put my eyes on you  
>  For the last time  
>  And maybe I'm too young to settle down (Oh-oo)  
>  'Cause I know that you'd be good for me  
>  But that I wouldn't stick around  
>  And I don't wanna hurt you darling  
>  I don't want to let you down again  
>  For the last time
> 
>  

  David was only a few feet away from Matteo now, as the lyrics ended Matteo stood up and stopped in front of David. “David, you are the love of my life. I still dont know how I managed to get someone as amazing as you to love me, but I’m glad I did. I brought you here because this is where my life changed—this is where I met you. You’re there for me when I’m happy, when I’m sad. You make me a better person, you are my person. So, David Schreibner—will you do me the honor of saying yes” Matteo said, David already crying at this point. His hand over his mouth, his free hand never leaving Matteos until the boy went to get down on one knee—“Will you marry me?”

  David nod his head before choking out a “Yes”. Matteo put the ring on Davids finger then got up to kiss him. David wrapping his arms tightly around his neck, their friends applauding. Throwing the flowers into the air. They pulled apart, David looking down at his hand. The [ring](https://pin.it/kt2dhph2c6hie6) was beautiful, he kissed Matteo again whispering “I love you so much” Matteo saying it back. 


End file.
